A Wish is a Wish
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: /TadasexKagome/ A strange girl and her Chara are stealing from X eggs from Easter, and are trying to steal the lock from the Guardians but what's her goal is she an enemy or an ally?
1. An Ackward day

Author's note: Oh my Lord Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for every thing this is the first chapter I had meant to post but I was unable. Gomenasai!

Disclaimer: **ALL** rights go to the owners!

**Chapter 1**

_Amu Hinamori stood transformed as Amulet spade she glared at the man in front of her, her fist clenched "I've decided. I won't let you guys find the Embryo. And even if you put an X on an Egg... I'll remove them." The man smirked the door closing behind him "I'm looking forward to it. Himamori-san. Your such an un-cute child I wonder..." he left her to her thoughts._

The next morning

Amu sat in the dinning room eating breakfast with her family she was deep in thought '_That Easter guy, what did he say at the end? I've heard that voice before somewhere...'_

"NOBUKO SAEKI'S...GUARDIAN ANGEL FORTUNE TELLING!" Came from the TV, causing Amu to jump up.

"Whoa!" She shouted scrambling from the TV. "Choose a colored egg." Amu sighed still a bit shaken "Oh geez, that lady again. She always scares me." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmph… fortune telling is stupid." She said placing her facade on thought in her head '_Red..red...'_ her sister Ami stood shouting "Pink! pink-chan!"

The TV responded, "If you chose red sorry. Its bad luck! You might lose something important and make a bad impression. Pink is very lucky! Todays lucky item is a mascot or doll." Amu was in shock while Ami cheered her heart out. Ami began to pester Amu who promptly exited and headed to school.

x

x

x

"Ohayo minna! I have some news everyone." Nikaidou-sensei said steping in. Everyone was quiet. "We have a new student!" He announced every one started chattering whether it was a he or she, what they were like if they were cute and what not.

In stepped a petite girl with wait length black hair with a white daisy hair pin holding some of her bangs to the side, large bright blue eyes pale skin. She resembles a glass doll she wore the school uniform with black Zettai Ryouiki instead of white.

She bowed "Konnichi wa, I'm Kagome Higure Hajimeshite." She gave slight smile the class grew hearts and stars in their eyes "ANATA HIME-SAMA!" The class shouted simultaneously. She smiling a bit embarassed and stook her handout in gesture for a handshake she walks forward to the closest person to her who happened to be Amu.

"Let's work together. Ne?" Amu's alter persona takes over and she swats her hand way without meaning to.

"Leave me be..." The class instantly when silent in shock _'Cool & Spicy Amu-chan V.s The new class Princess?'_ Amu was freaking panicking she didn't mean to say or do it, _'Its just like when I first talked to Tadase-kun' _after a few second the girl Kagome stepped back "I understand. Forgive me." She walked to the empty desk. Pulled out her book and waited for the lesson, Nikaidou-sensei composed himself with a cough catch every one attention. " W-well let get to the lesson.."

After class

Amu was in a state of depression. She was still hung up about the earlier incident. _'She probably thinks I'm a jerk for acting like that... and on her first day too!'_ She plopped her head on the desk and groaned.

"Amu-chan?" Questioned Ran.

"Amu-chan." Called Miki.

"Amu-chan!" Said Su.

They looked at one another the back to Amu. "Ne. Amu-chan its all right don't worry!" Nadeshiko said trying to cheer Amu up. "Come on let's go to the Royal Garden." Not giving her the chance to protest grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room only to have a crowd block the hall.

"Ora?" One of the girls turned "Fujisaki-sama!" She said with a embarased blush. "What's going on?" Nadeshiko asked her. Another girl turned.

"Hotori-sama is talking to that Hime-sama! They look so cute!" She smiles with a dazzed look in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. One of the girls whispered. "The prince is Blushing!" A boy whispered. "The Hime-sama is smiling!"

"Excuse me." Nadeshiko said kindly they steped out of her way Amu in a tow behind her. "Hotori-kun?"

She called Tadase turned only for his blush to increase upon seeing they had an audience 'How long have they been here?' He looked to the other guardians.

"Fujisaki-san... Hinamori-san..." He greets. Nadeshiko walked over to them Amu being pulled with her.

"Hotori-san were going to the royal garden for Tea are you coming as well Hotori-san?" He looked to Kagome, then to them, then back to Kagome.

"U-um... " He saw her nod as if saying go ahead, he nods back though disappointment clear in his eyes. "Yes. I'll be there in a monent." He turned to Kagome "You promise right Kagome...?" She looks him in the eye, causing him it blush again. She gives him a soft smile.

"Yes. I promise now I have to go Tadase." She turned and bowed to the two guardians and walked away. Tadase looked after as she walked away, not really wanting her to leave. "Bye Bye Kagome-chan see you later!" Nadeshiko called after the girl. "You know Kagome?" Tadase asked, receiving a shake of the head. "Not really, but she is in My and Amu-chan's class." He nods and starts in the direction of the Royal Garden, followed by Nadeshiko and Amu who remained silent through the whole exchange was deep in though. _'That look on his face it was like that time on the beach.'_

Flashback

_"You said there was a girl you loved."_

_"Oh, that..." he pulled out a picture of him, a dog, and cute kid that looked like a boy with black hair and blue eyes they were all covered in mud. "A ...dog?" Asked Amu. "Oh that's Betty. I grew up with her but she died last year..." He trailed off. Amu paused. "So this is the girl you love?" He blushed. "Yeah, she's the one I love the most..." he said taking the picture looking at it and smiling. "I want to see her again... more than anything..."_

End Flashback

_'I don't think he meant Betty...'_ It hurt her heart a bit at the thought. She was pulled out of her muses by the call of, "Amu-chi~!" Yaya who had been calling her for a few minutes. "Hai Yaya-chan?" Yaya pouts. "You were spacing out!" Kukai cuts in with a chuckle. "Haha. Welcome back down to earth space cadet!" He ruffles her hair with a triumphant smirk.

She half-heartedly glares at him. "Are you alright Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked genuinely concern. Nadeshiko looked at her with concern, as well as understanding so she brought a different topic.

"Everybody tea is ready and I made brownies!" Nadeshiko announced, flowers bloomed around Yaya's head. "I love your brownies Nade-chi!" She said dazedly flowing over to Nadeshiko and hugging her around her neck causing Amu to sweatdrop but laugh soon everyone was smiling and laughting except Yaya who was confused and wondering why they where laughting.

During P.E

The girl went to the locker room to change to their gym uniforms. Nadeshiko and Amu were talking about the shugo charas when. "Yamabuki-san your wearing a bra already?" Saya struck a pose trying to look cute.

"Heehee. It's a special order. This is an AA cup." She sounded smug when one girl called out. "Higure-hime is a B cup?" All the girls turned to Kagome, who tried to just ignore them and the topic of discusion, and get dressed. But looking at the tag on her bra sure enough it said B-cup, making her the topic of discussion. With that Saya went silent and Amu had to take a peek at her own chest.

"Don't worry they'll grow soon." Nadeshiko piped in. "Gyaa! I didn't say any thing! Argh!" The girls all girls left the locker room to the school track field.

"Class, come together. Today's class is dodge ball!" It had just started and Amu, Nadeshiko, and Kagome were already was striking out the other team.

"Your doing well, Amu-chan." Said Nadeshiko though slightly winded "Yeah...I like dodge ball." Amu panted out. "If you character change you'll be even better." Said Ran looking for a clever means of escaping her egg. "I want to get out." Came the ever straight forward Su. "No! There might be someone who can see you guys." She said silencing them.

"Himamori-san." Her heart missed a beat in surprise, she turned to the face of her smiling sensei. "Oh... Nikaidou-sensei." He walked to her. "Those eggs on your waist. Are they toys? Accessories?" His smile never wavering as he advanced toward her. "Oh, um, these are..." She tried to hide her charas behind her back.

"You shouldn't have been during gym class..." He reached behind her back grabbed the eggs. "I have to take them away." She looked worried. "Hey sensei give them back." Amu said frantically throws her fist around. "No can do. I'll keep them until after school. see you then." He smiled and walked away mockingly holding them in a distance so she could see them as he walked. _'I'm a little worried I hope they'll be okay...'_ She watched him as he walked away never noticing the smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Ooh, you're so cool!" Some girl gushed making Amu turn to see Tadase catch the dodge ball that was thrown at him. She couldn't help but swoon a bit _'Prince...'_ then she saw kagome take out most of moon class and purposely ignoring Tadase and aim for the others and still dodging everything that came her way _'She's so cool!'_ Praised Amu in her head Tadase turned to Amu and smiled and waved. "Oh. Hinamori-san." She unknowingly wobbled out of the way of a dodge ball.

x

x

x

The game continued until class ended not realizing it but her morning fortune was about to be 100% true!


	2. Hello old Friend

Author's Note: Ohayo Minna-sama! I'm back I was slapped in the face by a cold it's kick my but at the moment and it inspired me with what to do next! Any way I apologize for the wait Ive got an Uploader to my Phone now, an Ipod to apply my chapters and my Friend **Trissalle **an authoress here on FanFic (_we go to the same high school_) got a new laptop. She said I can have the old one! Woo!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The school bell rang, gym was over and so was school. Everyone went to the lockers to change. Amu made her way to the faculty lounge. "Gomen Himamori-chan, there not here. It's like they sprouted legs and ran off. Uh tell you what, I'll buy you some new one!" He smiled apologetically, it did nothing to ease her worries. "No need, Nikaido-sensei. I'll just go look for them." He blinked at her, then smiled. "Good luck, I'm sorry."

She ran out and into the other guardings. "Amu-chi, you coming?" Yaya asked. "We're heading to the Garden for an afterschool meeting." Nadeshiko explained. Amu shook her head. "Sorry guys, I've got to go. Maybe later!" She called rushing out once more.

"Um Guys I've have to go too." Tadase piped in. They looked to him, he looked a bit nervous the way he kept tugging his bag strap. "No problem Tadase." Answered Kukai. "It's nothing to major, if anything well hold the meeting later. Right Nade?" Nadeshiko nodded. Shooing Tadase off. "If its important you'd better hurry."

"Thanks, bye guys." He waved over his shoulder. He got to the school gate, to see Kagome had just gotten there herself. "Ready to go?" She asked after noticing him. "Hai." They started walking together not really noticing the looks of passing by students and classmates.

As he walked beside her, he would occasionally snick a few glances her way. He knew there was a faint blush on his face. Tadase could feel the erratic beating of his own heart, and focused his vision forward. '_Kagome you've changed very much but your still you...'_ His eyes dropped to her hand. He reach for it but retracted. _'What am I doing...' _He berated himself. They weren't kids anymore he can't very well do as he pleased anymore.

"You know..." His attention turns at the sound of her voice. "H-hai." He answered. She smiled grabbed his hand. "I don't mind holding your hand its not like we're strangers, you could have asked if you wanted to." He looked at her and nodded giving a shy but very happy smile. "Hai. Arigato." She nodded and smiled happily.

They walked in content silence, and retracted their hands when they neared his house neither wanting to be hassaled about it later. "I'm going to head home." She said, he stopped her. "Say, why don't you come inside for a bit? It's been a while after all?" He asked slightly flustered.

She smiled. "Sure I don't mind!" They left their shoes by the door. Kagome ducked her head in near by open doors. Looking disappointed to find them empty. "Ne, Tadase? Where's Betty? Its been a while, I wonder if she missed me." She didn't notice that Tadase stiffened a bit. He didn't know how to tell her, he didn't want to tell her. "Kagome...?" She hummed, turning to face him. tried to retain eye contact. "Betty she.. She died two years back." Her eyes widened. "O-oh." Her voice cracked a bit. Her hand over her heart. She didn't know what to say, and she felt terrible for mentioning it.

"W-well any way here's my room." Tadase called to attention and an abrupt change of topic. She nodded following him in. "Wow your rooms so clean!" She said surveying the room. She stopes noticing a miniature throne on his desk. "Tadase this is cute but do you mind if I ask what it's for?" He paused noticing what she was talking about, he bristled. "That's um a something I got for Christmas." He nervously answered. She looked at him he had the look of guilt. _'He's lying. But I won't push it.' _"Is that so?" She said off handedly. He knew now, that she knew he was lying. Placing his bag down Kiseki's egg rolled out his bag.

Kiseki's egg opened. "A well deserved nap for a stressed king!" He announced at Kiseki Tadase stopped himself from shushing him. After all Kagome wouldn't be able to see or hear so no need to be anxious. "Your too Cute!" Tadase's head immediately popped up. His cheeks a dark pink. "W-what?"

Kagome dove for Kiseki coddling him. "Your so adorable!" Kiseki blushed and gnashed his teeth in embarrassment. "Woman release me! How dare you defile the kings person!" Kiseki noticed the hairpins daisy go poof. She grins largely, looking to Tadase. "He's too cute, he's like a mini you! Can I have him?" His face still a bit flushed. He vaguely shook his head no._ 'Just how am I suppose to take that?'_ Then it occurred to him. "Wait you can see him?" He asked shocked, she have him a deadpan look. "No, I can see him." She answered sarcastically. He ignored it in favor of asking. "Kagome do you by any chance have a Guardian Character?"

She nodded, holding Kiseki. "Yea. So?" She countered. "You do to what's the big deal?" Still ignoring Kiseki protests, which waned as she continued to coddle and cuddle. "May I meet them?"

She let go of Kiseki, who now seemed like he was confused. "Ne, Tadase, Tadase-chibi. This is Tama!" She pulled out a red egg with a large white Daisy print. It opened and a Blue haired Chara came out.

"Hajimemashite!" She bowed the two bells in her hair jangled. Her voice gave that she was tired and worn down. "Forgive this one, for her tiredness. Tama, is my name. Kagome-Dana's would be self."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hotori Tadase. This in my Guardian Charcter Kiseki." Tadase introduced. "Now be for you King." Kiseki commanded, Tama giggled and did so. "Oh my I'm in the presence of royalty what an honor." Kiseki preened at her praise.

"Kagome, I'd like to ask. Would you join the guardians? I'd be great to have you as apart of the group." She blinked and simply asked. "Why?" He scratched his cheek. "Well with your chara, you already meet the requirement. And I'm sure everyone would love to get to know you! Also I'd like it very much if you were with me in looking for the Embryo." He said grabbing her hand. He used his 'sparkly look'. Her eye twitched. "You know there was a movie were Vampires did that," She said calmly. Her eyes narrowed as she continued. "I didn't like it." She hissed. He sweat dropped.

"But Tadase as much as I'd love to join. I can't do it." She said.

"Why?" He asked. "I don't want to join, I have things I have to do. Being a Guardian isn't one of them, don't wanna sound rude but that's about it in a nutshell." Seeing hurt written on his features she put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't look so down. Just cause I don't want to join the club, doesn't mean I'm saying we aren't friends anymore."

He sighed. "Well I guess not but its still sad." She sat on his bed, and laid back. "Hey I heard something interesting in school today. Apparently among girls of our school you have the title of 'Prince'. I wonder why?"

_"Prince...?" _He said quietly

"Huh?" She asked siting up.

_"Prince?"_

"You alright?"

"Did you just call me **_Prince?!_**" A crown popped up on his head. He looked ready to flip a table. "Oji janai! Ô Desu!"

_"Well that's definatly a character change." _She muttered. As she sat listening to him rant and rave about his position as king. She found it adorable it's own way.

5 Minutes Later

Tadase sat in his room corner facing the wall, wallowing in self infected embarrassment. "...I am so sorry you witnessed that!" He bemoaned again as he had over the past two minutes. She continued to patted his back. "Really Tadase it's no big deal!"

* * *

Author's Note: So that's chapter two. _**1,304**_ words I know it doesn't make up for my absence but here's to the road to recovery!


End file.
